The Wall
by kagome1799
Summary: Kagome has just gone through heart break, but her best friend Sango wants to fix that. Will Kagome stay stuck in the past on her old relationship or will she look forward to a new future with a certain man?
1. Chapter 1

3 months ago…

Shock. It was the only word that could describe what Kagome was currently feeling. It was like she had been wrapped in a nice warm cocoon and someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her bare body. The girl shook slightly. Hot tears burst from the dam the kept them in control and began sliding down her cheeks. A thumb reached out and wiped one away.

"Now Kagome…don't cry."

The girl sniffled and pushed the man's hand away, wiping at her tears.

"Hm."

"I'm sorry Kagome," the voice apologized. He sighed. "I truly am."

The tears continued to slide down over her smooth cheeks. She blinked a few times, as her world became burry and wiped at her tears once more.

"Why?" she asked, voice shaky. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," the voice responded quickly. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's me."

The girl snorted bitterly. Yeah. She'd heard that line before. It's not you, it's me. Classic breakup phrase.

"Okay then. What's wrong with you?"

The boy shifted and blinked his green eyes before glancing down at his thumbs.

"I'm just not feeling a connection between us."

"Not two days ago you told me you loved me!" she yelled. "So don't give me that bullshit!"

"I said it because you said it!"

"You don't do that! You have to mean it. Damn it Kouga don't you know anything?"

Anger blazed in his eyes as the words the girl spoke took a stab at his pride.

"I know what I want and I know its not you!" Kagome took a step back from him, shock once more written all over her face. Kouga took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I didn't mean that to come out that way."

"Because it's the truth?" she asked, smiling painfully through her tears.

He nodded weakly.

"You and I don't click. I'm sorry. I care about you but…I just don't return your strong feelings. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." Kagome dropped her head. "I'm sorry I'm not enough for you. I'm sorry we wasted our time."

"We didn't." Kouga wrapped his arms around the girl and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We didn't. I loved the time we spent together. We had lots of fun. I'll cherish our memories."

Kagome gave a short bitter laugh.

"Sure you will. You'll leave and forget about me won't you?" The tears burned in her eyes again and she clutched on to him for dear life. "Kouga please don't go. I love you."

He sighed and pulled back a little, running a finger down her cheek and brushing once more at the tears.

"You're a beautiful girl Kagome." His fingers slipped into her soft raven tresses and he pulled her head towards him. "You'll meet someone new."

The boy placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome eagerly returned the contact. She loved him so much and to know that he was leaving because he didn't feel the same way…

"Don't go," she whispered.

He frowned and kissed her forehead.

"I must." The man pulled back from his now ex girlfriend and made his way to her front door. He turned and cast a sad glance at her. Kagome suspected the sad glance was actually a look of pity. He felt bad for breaking her heart but not bad enough to stick around. Not bad enough to give her another chance. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

When the door closed, leaving the broken girl alone in her house, she collapsed on the floor, sobbing into her hands and murmuring about her lost love.

Present Day…

"Wake up sunshine!"

Kagome groaned and rolled away from the bright morning light now shining in her face. Sango frowned and hopped onto the bed. The tight jeans she was wearing greatly protested the action and pulled lower down her back to reveal an inch or so of tan skin. The girl's long hair that was swept up into a ponytail swung back and forth as a pendulum does when disturbed. Her bright and cheerful brown eyes scanned the girl lying beneath the covers.

"Go away Sango," Kagome moaned.

"Aw c'mon Kagome. Get up. It's already noon and we have so much to do!"

Kagome looked curiously up at her friend and cracked an eye open.

"Like what?"

Sango grinned.

"You'll find out. Up and at em!" The cheerful girl climbed off the bed and pulled the covers back. Kagome mourned the loss of warmth and reached blindly for them. Sango giggled. "Sleeping in panties? Daring aren't we?"

"Shuh up," the girl slurred, closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

"Oh no you don't."

Sango pulled the covers off the bed and reached over, tickling her friend. Kagome squealed and struggled under torture.

"Alright I'm awake! Stop that!"

Sango smiled widely.

"I'll make tea."

"Coffee."

"It's bad for you. Get up."

Kagome sighed and did as she was told; knowing that if she didn't Sango would find some way to get her to do it anyhow. The girl took a ten-minute shower and came out of the bathroom in a robe, towel drying her hair. She was looking through her closet to find something to wear when Sango sauntered in with her cup.

"What are we doing today?" Kagome asked. "I need to know what to wear."

"Wear anything you want except that blue dress. Oh and those white capris you like so much."

The girl cast her a look.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll be out of place with the dress," she paused and smiled sheepishly, "And I want to borrow your capris."

Kagome rolled her eyes and searched for the pants.

"Here," she offered, chucking it over her shoulder.

Sango deftly caught it with one hand as she sipped her tea with the other.

"Thanks. What are you going to wear?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt."

"No."

Kagome turned around.

"Shorts and a tanktop?" Sango shook her head. Kagome pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Well why don't you just pick then huh?"

Sango smiled.

"If you insist." She jumped up and searched quickly through her friend's closet. "Here,"

she said, "These jeans with this purple tanktop."

Kagome took them and started to dress.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see! Gosh you're impatient."

Kagome didn't respond. Once dressed Kagome began on her makeup and then grabbed her purse and money. She headed for her kitchen and picked up the mug on the table. Taking a quick sip.

"Blech! It's tea!"

"It's good for you!"

Sango appeared in the kitchen.

"Tell me where we're going." Kagome begged.

"No. You ready?"

"I guess."

Sango started for the door and then turned around and went back to the kitchen door.

"Kagome what's this?"

Kagome froze. She knew what her friend was talking about. She had simply hoped that the girl wouldn't notice it.

"What's what?"

"This picture." Sango turned an angry gaze on her friend. "Are you still not over him?"

"I loved him Sango," Kagome told her, snatching the picture of Kouga out of her hands.

"Besides we were friends. Friends keep pictures of friends."

"You two were not friends. You were more than that and you need to let him go or you'll never be truly happy again."

"Look I didn't bring him up did I?" she snapped. Kagome set the picture down. "Let's just go okay?"

Sango nodded.

"Okay."

The two ended up a little café about ten minutes away from Kagome's house. Sango ordered waffles and some more tea while Kagome ordered pancakes and coffee to her friend's dismay.

"It's nice out today," Kagome noticed, stirring her hot beverage.

"Yeah," Sango smiled. "So how are the kids?"

Kagome worked part time as a student teacher at the local elementary school with the first graders. She was currently taking college courses to receive her bachelor's degree.

"Great as usual. Except Shippo. He's been a little down lately."

"Well I would be too if my parents were attacked."

Kagome nodded.

"So how's Miroku?"

Sango smiled and looked down at her drink.

"How should I know?"

"Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you two aren't together again."

"We are. We just…haven't talked a lot since we got back together."

"Well then what have you been…" Kagome paused and it dawned on her. The girl smiled teasingly. "Sango you little slut."

"What?" she exclaimed, giggling. "We haven't done anything."

Their lunch arrived and the two chatted more as they ate. The next stop on the list was the spa where they each received manicures, pedicures, and massages.

"Check him out," Sango mused.

Kagome and Sango stared at the personal trainer that was weight lifting half naked.

"Not my type," Kagome said.

"And what is your type?" Kagome didn't answer. "Not Kouga…"

She looked away guilty.

"N…no."

Sango sighed and chewed her lower lip.

"We're going to have to fix this."

Kagome looked sharply.

"Fix what?"

"You have to get over Kouga."

"I am over him!"

"You're a horrible liar."

Kagome pouted.

"Sango I'm fine."

"You're not fine," she argued as they made their way to the sauna. "You're always thinking about him."

"I am not."

"He hurt you pretty bad. You cared deeply for him. I understand that. I really do. But," Sango took a deep breath, "You'll have to move on. When he hurt you, you didn't deal; you just dove right into work. Up until now you've been working yourself to the bone. You don't have fun anymore and you never relax."

Kagome blinked and turned away.

"That's not true."

"Oh it isn't? Kagome do you even know what day it is? Why I'm taking you out?"

"Because you think I'm stressing over Kouga. Sango mind your own business. Maybe I'm just not ready."

Sango stepped back as though she had been slapped. Her eyes studied her friend's hard features before she sighed.

"That's not it. I'm taking you out because you're my best friend and I want to see you happy. That and it's your birthday."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"My…birthday…"

Sango smiled half-heartedly.

"Happy Birthday Kagome."

* * *

There it is my first chapter of this story. It toke forever to write lol. About future chapters I might update every Friday, but it depends how long the chapters turns out to be. One last thing im not sure what to rate the story because I might have some chapters that are very mature, but for now i'll rate it teen but once those chapters come up it will turn into mature. Thx for reading look for the new chapter next friday! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip and stared down into the bubbling water surrounding her.

"I can't believe I forgot it was my birthday."

"Hm," Sango replied, flipping through a magazine.

The two of them were now soaking in the hot tub. Kagome glanced over at her best friend, slightly worried. Since her little outburst Sango hadn't been too happy with her and only a few words had been exchanged.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

Kagome frowned and scooted over next to her friend. She placed her hand on the magazine but made no move to tug it out of the girl's grip. Sango paused and then dropped the magazine slightly, making eye contact with Kagome.

"I am," she said sincerely.

Sango sighed.

"You say that a lot."

"Because lately I've just been a bitch."

"Yes you have. And you know why don't you?"

Kagome groaned and moved back to the opposite side of the tub.

"Don't start Sango. I really want this to be a good day."

"It's because of him! You have to let him go."

"You don't just forgot about someone you were in love with. How would you like it if I told you to forget about Miroku?"

"Don't you turn this around on me," the other girl scolded. "I know your tricks and they're not going to work."

"No trick! It's an example. Say you and Miroku have been dating longer than two months and you're deeply in lo…"

"You weren't deeply in…"

"Deeply," Kagome emphasized, "In love with him."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever."

"You were deeply in love with him and he broke your heart. Now here I am a few months later insisting that you get over him. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Sango nodded and then shook her head.

"No."

"Oi," Kagome sighed.

"And you know why?" Sango persisted. "Because this is not about me and Miroku. It's about you and Kouga and you were not deeply in love with him. You cared about him."

"Sango I care about what I'm going to wear tomorrow. I loved Kouga."

"It's been three months."

"I'm not ready so please stop pushing me."

Sango frowned for a moment and then she brightened.

"C'mon. We have to get out now."

Sango stood and started making her way out of the hot tub. Kagome followed, staring at her curiously.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We need to go shopping."

"And the malls are all going to blow up in the next five seconds?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Where's the fire?"

The girl grabbed a towel and tossed one to Kagome. They walked along as they dried off.

"Shut up okay? I'm treating you that's all that matters."

That said the girls quickly rinsed off and dried their hair. After throwing it up into a causal yet satisfactory bun they dressed and were in the car on the way to the mall.

"So what exactly are we looking for on this shopping spree?" Kagome asked.

"I wasn't aware we needed a reason to shop," Sango answered. "Is this shade okay?" she turned to her friend and puckered her lips.

"Sango! Eyes on the road!"

The girl glanced at the traffic around her.

"I know what I'm doing."

She applied some more lipstick. Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"I'm going to die on my birthday."

"Oh shush."

They arrived at the mall about ten minutes later.

"Let's go in here." Kagome suggested.

"Um…nope."

The birthday girl looked over to Sango. She had her game face on. There was something she wasn't telling her.

"Sango?"

"I have a specific store I want to go to. If I can just remember where it is."

"Check the map."

"No…cause then you'll see."

Kagome waited for the rest of the sentence and it never came.

"And I'll hate it?" she prompted. "Are you keeping it a secret because I'd never go there in a million years?"

"No," Sango replied innocently.

And by no she definitely meant yes. Sango took Kagome's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Kagome felt like a little child on one of those body harnesses.

"Sango stop pulling me!" she hissed.

"Almost there…aha!"

The sign was baby pink in purple lights it read: Marcy's. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at it.

"No. No way." The girl tried to make an escape but Sango had a firm grip on her hand.

"Sango no!"

"Aw c'mon Kagome. It's not that bad a store."

"It's a hooker store!"

"No it's not," her friend replied sternly. "It just carries some questionable clothing. Now c'mon."

"Try all," Kagome muttered as she was dragged into the store.

"May I help you?" A young teen girl with a tube top and low rise pants asked.

"Yeah you can put on some more clothes."

"Kagome!" Sango half-laughed, half-scolded.

The girl appeared slightly puzzled as to the insult and merely shrugged before walking away.

"Okay pick out something you like in here."

"That could take an eternity." The girl's eyes scanned the store. Everything was in baby pink and lavender. The carpets and walls were pink with lavender stripes, the dressing room doors were baby pink and the rims of them were lavender. The colors that the employees wore were pink and lavender. "This is going to be hoples…" the girl trailed off as she spotted a dress.

Sango grinned.

"Kagome?"

The girl did not respond but gravitated in the direction of the clothing. It was a royal blue sparkly tube top dress that would probably come down to her knees. Sure the outfit was a little sluttish for her taste but she couldn't deny how cute she thought it was.

"Um…I guess…I guess this one is alright."

Sango's grin grew.

"Go try it on."

Kagome took the dress off the hook in a daze and wandered over to the dressing rooms to do as Sango asked. While the girl tried on the dress Sango wandered around the store looking at various other articles of clothing. She stopped at the underwear table and pawed through the pile. Surprised and confusion slapped her in the face when she found a thong with a zipper in the front.

'What's the point? Easy access? Just don't wear underwear.'

"Sango. What do you think?"

Sango looked up and smiled. The dress fit perfectly. Kagome was naturally a well-endowed girl and she had a killer hourglass figure. Her skin was a little lighter than Sango's but still relatively tan. It complimented the royal blue rather than contrasted with it.

"Perfect! The guys will love it!"

Kagome smiled then frowned.

"What'd you say?"

Sango slapped a hand over her mouth.

'Shit'

"What guys?"

"Just me and Miroku and you know our friends." Kagome seemed doubtful. "Fine ruin your surprise! We're going out to dinner and a new place tonight and I wanted you to have a cool new dress."

This answer seemed acceptable to the birthday girl and her smile returned.

"Well thanks. I'm going to go change and pay."

"You change. I pay. My treat."

Kagome's smile widened and she embraced her friend tightly.

"Thanks Sango. You're the best friend ever."

When Kagome walked away Sango frowned slightly.

"I'm glad you said that because you definitely won't be telling me that later tonight."

After paying for the dress the girls went back to Kagome's place and sat around talking and watching a movie before Sango announced that it was time for them to get ready. Sango used the curling iron to create drop curls in her best friend's hair and then Kagome styled Sango's into a fancy bun. After that they slipped their dress on. Sango was in a plain black spaghetti strap dress that ended a little past mid thigh.

"Smoking," Kagome giggled.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

The filled their purses with the necessities and then piled into Sango's car.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Um…huh?"

Kagome glanced over at Sango. She knew the girl had heard her.

"I said where are you going?"

"To eat I told you."

"And who else is coming?"

"Miroku…"

"Is he meeting us there or something?"

"Yeah."

Kagome was suspicious now.

"And where is there Sango?"

"Sh no more questions. I'm driving and you'll distract me."

"Sango you do your hair while you drive! I'm pretty sure you can tell me where we're going!"

"No cause if I tell you, you might jump out of the moving car."

Kagome's blood was heated now and she gritted her teeth.

"Where…are…you…taking…me?"

Sango gulped.

"Um…Club Blue?"

"What!"

"It's a great place."

"It's a strip club!"

"And a bar and dinner place."

"Sango!"

"We'll have fun I promise," the girl defended herself.

"No. I won't go!" Kagome pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat.

"Too late," Sango told her as she pulled into a parking lot and stopped. "We're already here."

* * *

Hi people here is the chapter for this Friday. I'm not sure if anyone is reading this so please leave one or two reviews. I really dont want to be writing this and no one in the world is reading. I noticed it takes to long for me to update so instead i'll update every 3 days. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
